Take my pain away
by Tina619
Summary: The pain in Leslie's back was killing her. She was hoping that an appointment at her doctor's would help her ease the pain. But Dr Reigns was able to do more than just that. (I'm sooo bad with summaries lol)


**Take my pain away**

Title: Take my pain away

By: Tina619

Rating: NC-17, sexual content, adult themes, language,

Characters: Roman Reigns x OC

Summary: The pain in Leslie's back was killing her. She was hoping that an appointment at her doctor's would help her ease the pain. But Dr Reigns was able to do more than just that. (I'm sooo bad with summaries lol)

Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the people in this story who are not born of my imagination. The characters of the WWE superstars are based off of their TV personas. I actually use their gimmick names and not their real-life names as this seems to be easier for everyone to read.

…

**I wrote this little one-shot for my dear friend PezzieCoyote who is by far the most amazing beta-reader an author can ask for. But not only that: she is one of the most talented and incredibly writers I've ever heard of. Check out her work and leave her some reviews.**

…

If there was one thing that Leslie hated then it was going to the doctor's. Each and every time she had been told that she needed to build up the muscles in her back so that the pain would go away. Some even insisted that it was a mental issue she had. She was so sick of that. Her back hurt and that wasn't something she was imagining.

She wasn't sure if she should be happy or even relieved that her regular doctor was on vacation this week. He was always the one to tell her not to whine about her issues but at least he kept giving her some medication. She had heard that the doctor who was replacing him came from Florida which was strange in her eyes. Why would they pick someone from so far away?

Leslie was from Canada and it was the first time she would see an American doctor. Not that she had any prejudices but somehow it still made her feel uncomfortable.

She was sitting in the waiting room area, skimming through the pages of a women's magazine but she couldn't really focus. She was still very tired, not having been able to have her cup of coffee which was actual requirement for her to make it through a day. She was hoping that it was her turn soon so that she could go back home as soon as possible to get a few more hours of sleep.

"Leslie? Dr Reigns is expecting you in room 2," the friendly doctor's assistant said with a smile on her face, interrupting Leslie's thoughts and bringing her back to reality.

She just nodded her head and smiled back shyly, following her out of the waiting room before making her way to the examination room in which the doctor was already waiting for her.

As soon as she had entered the room, she stopped dead in her tracks, unintentionally holding her breath and probably looking like a deer in the headlights. This guy was a doctor? He looked more like a male model, probably even an athlete of some sort. The way his overall clung to his body, the fabric tight around his muscular arms, emphasizing that bulge that was his biceps...she was done. This man was unreal.

"Leslie, good morning, I'm Dr Roman Reigns. Why don't you have a seat?" he asked, giving her a heart-melting smile and pointing to the chair that was in front of his desk.

Leslie was finally able to breathe again. She nodded her head and slowly made her way towards him, taking his extended hand into hers and shaking it nervously. _Get your act together, Leslie. He is your doctor, goddammit_, she told herself and tried her hardest not to shake her head in front of him.

"What brings you here today?" he asked, studying her medical records with a frown on his face.

She couldn't help but stare at him. His long dark hair was held back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck and she even caught a glimpse of a tribal tattoo on his right arm which was partly hidden by his coat.

"Leslie?" he once again asked, taking his eyes off of the documents and looking at her intently.

"Uhm..what? Uh…I mean, yeah. So…it's my back. My back hurts," she stuttered, mentally slapping herself for being so nervous around someone she didn't even know. He was a stranger and she shouldn't be so impressed by him. But damn, he looked mighty fine.

"Uh huh. Well, why don't we go over there and we see what we can do?" he questioned, once again smiling at her sweetly and looking deep into her eyes.

His eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were of a greyish colour, making his stare even more intense and captivating.

She swallowed hard and was finally able to stand up, making her way over to the examination table where he was already sitting on a stool, waiting for her to get comfortable on the stretcher.

"Please take off your shirt and pull down your jeans a little so that I can check out your lumbar spine," he requested, his eyes never hers when she took all of her courage to pull her shirt over her head, putting it on a chair nearby before unbuttoning her jeans and pushing them down to a minimum.

"Perfect. Now lay down on your stomach please," he ordered, standing up when she did as she was told, immediately placing his cold hands on her hot skin which made her shiver slightly.

"Sorry, I should have warned you that my hands are ice-cold. I'm not used to this weather here. It's so much warmer in Pensacola," he said with a chuckle, his deep and sexy voice immediately making her relax her tensed-up muscles.

He let his hands roam all over her back, down to her lumbar spine and almost touching her ass but he was careful enough not to go that far. Something she wished he would have done but a girl can dream, right?

"So, where does it hurt the most?" he asked, surprisingly unhooking her bra so that he had easier access to her spine.

_Ever since you've touched me, I'm not at all in pain anymore_, she thought to herself.

"Right there," she said, moving one of her arms around so that she could show him where exactly the ache normally was.

"Your spinal disks," he mumbled, squeezing her skin gently and trying to feel if there were some abnormalities. "Unfortunately there is nothing I can really do right now other than giving you an injection. I would like you to come here again tomorrow so that we can either do some x-rays or a MRI."

Leslie just nodded her head, a frustrated sigh escaping her lips. On one hand she was happy to be able to see him again tomorrow, but on the other hand she had to admit she was sick of these needles invading her body each and every week.

"You can get dressed again," he said, once again extending his hand to her to help her up from her lying position, gasping when her naked breasts were exposed right in front of him.

Leslie followed his gaze, yelping when she remembered that he had unhooked her bra earlier and noticing just now that her lingerie wasn't in place anymore.

"Uh…I'm…I'm sorry," she grumbled, trying to adjust her bra as fast as she could but all she was doing was fidgeting with the fastener on her back nervously.

Dr Reigns couldn't help but stare at her perky breasts, her nipples were hard due to the coldness of the room and he wanted nothing more than to lick and suck on them.

"Let me help you," he said hoarsely, closing the distance between them slowly but instead of fastening her bra, he stripped it off of her shoulders, running the straps over her arms before finally throwing it away aimlessly.

Leslie looked at him wide-eyed, not believing what was happening until she watched how he was making his way to the door, locking it before turning back around and looking at her with a mischievous smile on his face.

She must be dreaming. This really couldn't be true. Was this man, her doctor, trying to seduce her now? Right here in the examination room while the waiting room area was full of other patients?

She could feel how the wetness in between her legs was increasing when he took off his white overall, revealing a skin-tight grey shirt that matched the colour of his eyes perfectly. Now she could see more of his tribal tattoo which seemed to be a full-sleeve one. It looked stunning.

"We don't have much time. Get out of your clothes. Now," he said, his voice demanding and even deeper than it had been before which turned her on even more.

Without hesitating she unzipped her jeans and pulled them down together with her panties, stepping out of them after kicking off her shoes and socks. She watched him as he pushed down his boxer briefs, revealing an erection as impressive as she had never ever seen before. He was big. But she was damn sure she could handle him.

"Come over here," he ordered, raising his index finger and motioning to her that he wanted her to get closer to where he was standing at his desk, his right hand clasped around his shaft, stroking it slowly.

He watched her every move, turned on by the way her hips were bouncing when she walked towards him, making him even harder.

"Bend over and steady yourself on the desk with your hands," he groaned, drops of precum already building on the tip of his erect cock.

He moved around the table and opened one of the medicine cabinets, rummaging through it for a few seconds before he finally found what he had been looking for. A condom.

He quickly made his way back to her, standing behind her and carefully putting the foil packet between his teeth so that he could place his hands on her butt cheeks, squeezing them gently and enjoying the sight in front of him to the fullest. He pushed his knee in between her legs, forcing her to open up so that he could catch a glimpse of her most intimate part.

His hand immediately found its way to her wet core, teasing her entrance with his middle finger, poking into her slightly before moving it further up, touching her clit and rubbing it slowly.

"Somebody's wet for me," he whispered, leaning over her, his chest against her back so that she could feel his erection pressed against her ass which sent chills up and down her spine.

He started rubbing her swollen nub furiously now, his free hand once again teasing her slick folds before quickly inserting two fingers into her, drawing a soft moan to escape her lips which put a content smile on his face. This was the first time he would ever seduce one of his patients. It was a silent rule for doctors to never do anything like this but he just couldn't help it with Leslie. She was special.

The way he was rubbing her clit while fucking her with his fingers was mind-blowing. She felt as if she was about to faint and she could feel how her orgasm was already building in the pit of her stomach. Her whole body tensed up and her moans became a little louder, signalling for Dr Reigns to immediately stop the sweet torture. He wanted to have a little fun as well.

He withdrew his fingers and retreated his hands, another sigh of frustration escaping her lips which made him only chuckle.

Without a warning he suddenly slapped her ass, hard and with as much as power as he could apply, making her yelp in the process.

"Shh, hush now or do you want us to get caught?" he whispered, enjoying how she whimpered and moaned while shaking her head. She sure as hell didn't want to be interrupted by anyone.

As much as his slap had hurt, she had to admit that it turned her on more than it probably should. She was dripping wet by now, his dominance something she had never experienced before. He was able to make her putty in his hands and she would do anything for him now.

But there was nothing she could do but to stay still and wait for his next move. And that was the move she had been waiting for ever since he stripped the bra off of her body just a few minutes ago. She heard how he ripped of the wrapper of the condom, probably pulling it over his erection which made her feel all tingly.

He plunged his hard cock into her wet entrance from behind in one quick movement, pausing for a few moments when he was buried deep inside of her, giving her time to adjust to his size, stretching her as much as he could. It felt so good to be inside her. She felt tight and warm around him and he could feel how she clenched her walls, trying to let him know that she was ready for him to finally move.

And so he did. He started sliding in and out of her, agonizingly slowly at first, but after a few moments already increasing his pace. They didn't have much time and they both knew it. But Leslie was sure that this time she wouldn't need too long to find her release. This man had captivated her ever since she had stepped into this room and his touch alone was enough to electrify her body.

Soon the room was filled with soft moans and the sounds of skin slapping skin, encouraging them both to go even faster. She met his every thrust with her hips, allowing him to go even deeper by bending down more, her hands tightly holding onto the desk.

His movements suddenly became unorganized, his breath was shallow and his heart was beating uncontrollably fast in his chest. He could feel that he was about to cum and he wouldn't be able to stop it anytime soon. He guided his hand back to her clit quickly, furiously rubbing her swollen nub with his index and middle finger, wanting her to cum with him at the same time.

Leslie arched her back, the movements of his fingers and hard cock driving her insane and she could feel how her whole body went stiff, her muscles tensing, a sign for her that she was dangerously close.

"Come on Leslie. Cum for me, baby," he whispered, gripping her hip tightly with his free hand to keep her in place, his thrust powerful and intense now.

He finally let loose when he felt how her walls tightened around his throbbing length, her whole body quivering and covered in goose bumps, eventually sending him over the edge after pumping into her with a few more thrust, squirting his hot seed into the condom with a groan before collapsing on her back, their bodies sweaty and totally spent.

They surprisingly remained as silent as they could, knowing that otherwise they would get caught by his assistants and that would probably even cost him his license as a doctor, something neither Leslie nor Roman wanted to happen.

After a few moments of trying to catch their breaths and coming down from their respective highs, he gently slid out of her, removing the used condom and throwing it into a trash can next to the desk, hiding it under a few shredded pieces of paper so that nobody would find it.

Leslie cautiously straightened up, looking at him unsure as she had no idea how to react after their little tête-à-tête. But he took away all her fears by smiling at her sweetly, once again closing the distance between them before gently placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I can't wait to see you again tomorrow," he whispered, a smirk on his face she would never ever forget for the rest of her life.


End file.
